


The Rise of Rodimus of Kaon

by Bilonic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gang Rape, Harems, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg (Transformers), Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, culturally accepted rape, dissociative disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilonic/pseuds/Bilonic
Summary: Hot Rod was a bot living off the streets with dreams of a brighter future before he was kidnapped and sold as a slave to be part of the Chief Warlord of Kaon's harem. With no longer any hope of escape how will he survive and even possibly thrive in this new reality he has been thrust into.
Relationships: Doubledealer/Rodimus |Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/various, Motormaster/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/various
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. From the Streets

Hot Rod could feel by the thrusts of his last customer for the night that the mech was almost done. Finally, after this last one he will call it quits for the night. He would really like to keep working but Hot Rod could already feel the exhaustion of the day catching up. Thinking about it he should remind said bot before he finishes.

“Hey you mind not overloading inside me.” Hot Rod didn't even get a grunt in response. Then a minute later he felt his clients hips still and a familiar warmth inside.

“Prick! I told you not to fragging do that.” Hot Rod spat out in irritation. 

“Aw, whats the big deal sweetspark.” The gritty bot chided in a sickeningly sweet tone as he vented to cool down.

“It's a gonna be a glitch to clean out later thats what.” Letting the too comfortable labor bot know how annoyed he was.

“You got my creds so be happy that I didn't paint you with my fluids instead.” The bot finally pulled out helped Hot Rod off of the dirty alley wall.

“When you gonna be around again sweetspark?” Rodimus now facing him could smell the cheap high grade on his vents, his typical kind of customer. It was safer interfacing with overcharged bots as long as Hot Rod had his wits about him.

“You'll be lucky if you see me at all within a week you fragger.” He really hated it when bots spoke to him like they were a lovestruck couple. Nothing about this was anymore than a nasty frag, he wished some bots would quit pretending it was anything more than that.

“A week from now then, I'll be counting the days.” The bot said whimsically as he laid a sloppy kiss to his helm.

“I'm sure you will.” The sarcasm was thick in Hot Rod's voice as he rubbed his helm in disgust and watched the bot return to the bar through the alley door.

Hot Rod looked down to inspect himself after being left alone in the dirty cramped ally behind one of Kalis's seediest bars. He looked worse than normal, even more chipped paint than this morning and a disturbing rainbow of paint transfers all over but especially between his thighs. He grimaced at the thought that he would have to go to the wash racks sometime tomorrow, not because he wouldn't want to be clean for once but because of the money he would have to spend to do so. He felt just then the uncomfortable oozing of transfluid from his valve. He better stop by a waste station to rinse out as much as he can before heading back.

Leaving the tight alley he walked to the end of the street where he knew a waste station was. First he looked around to make sure no one was hanging around. No one who has lived a day in the slums ever went to the waste stations alone, and if they did they knew to be fast. Determining all was clear for now Hot Rod went in to very quickly clean his valve. Swearing to him self over the bot that made the mess in the first place.

After he was done he left and transformed to get on the central highway through the city, from the peasant slums to the beggars slums. 

Nothing more than a few decrepit buildings with tents made of scrap strung up against the walls somehow still standing, Rodimus entered the one with at least part of the roof still intact, prime realestate here. He walked by a few tents on the ground level seeing several bots in various levels of disrepair, most having lost at least one limb some time ago, they were busy counting what little funds they got from begging on the streets of Kalis's for the day and talking amongst them selves. Some sparklings ran around kicking an old piece of scrap, some of them orphans but most of them children of the beggars and a few thieves that hide out here. Pretty amazing that the slums are for the most part the same no matter which city your in. Reaching the third level Hot Rod was greeted by his tent neighbors two sparklings.

“Hi Hot Rod your late.” the bigger one with a big smile proclaimed.

“Oh really what am I late for? Huh?” He smiled down at the two of them. Not that he didn't like sparklings at the best of times but Primus he just wanted to recharge before tomorrow.

“I don't know, Carrier said you were late.”

“Oh really what am I late for Spokes?” he said as he looked up at their carrier sitting in front of his tent. The bot was built of sturdy stock, probably a laborer before he lost an arm, he always had a calm and caring demeanor about him, Hot Rod found him oddly comforting.

“You know what I mean Hot Rod.” He just tiredly smiled at him.

As the kids ran past him Hot Rod moved towards his own scrap of tent. As he got close he saw Spokes noting his new paint transfers.

“Didn't make enough at your odd jobs during the day I see.” He motioned for Hot Rod to sit down next to him. Although Hot Rod really wanted to rest, it didn't hurt to indulge in a little bit of small talk with his neighbor.

“Nah not as much as I would have liked.” he calmly answered as he sat down.

“You shouldn't be out so late if you can help it.” Spokes said with concern on his voice.

“I know that.” Hot Rod knew it was risky going off to places at night, but where there is high risk there is high reward. Besides he knew to watch his back.

“Then why do you go out almost every night? You are a very pretty mech and I am sure you could find a safe brothel to work in if you really want to make money that way.” Hot Rod knew underneath all the grime and minor disrepair that most considered him very attractive, he got used to all the looks a long time ago. It was one of his best weapons surviving on the streets as it made it easy for him to part some slightly more fortunate mechs from their creds. It also made him a target though, from opportunistic rapists to equally opportunistic slavers.

“No thanks, you enter a brothel and they own your aft. I can't leave Kalis if I contract with a whore house.”

“Why do you even want to leave Kalis, you haven't even been in the city that long compared to the others here? And from what you said the city you came from wasn't much better either so what makes you think it's even better some where else.” Hot Rod guessed that Spokes had lived in Kalis all his functioning, most bots never left the city they were born in, and why would they. Between the constant wars that raged between the different city states and the dangers from bandits and scavengers along the roads no one ever left the cities unless they had good reason.

“I don't know if it's better or not, but I'm really close now, I know I can make it to Iacon.”

“Hmm, You did mention that before. Do you have family waiting for you there?”

“Something like that.” All this time his only goal was ever to reach Iacon, he wasn't sure what he would find when he got there.

“Well in either case, don't you want to be alive for them to see you again?” Spokes had too big of a spark for a beggar Hot Rod thought to himself. He wasn't sure how Spokes managed it.

“I know what I am doing Spokes, I know how to look out for myself by now.” He tried to give Spokes his most reassuring smile, he really didn't want to make the kind beggar worry.

“You can't be too careful is all, just trying to look out for you.”

“Spokes you have two sparklings already, I think you have enough to look after.” Hot Rod chuckled.

“I'd like to think you would do the same for any of us.”

“Too much pressure, I have a hard enough time looking after myself.” Hot Rod joked and then he could feel the pull of recharge again ”I'm gonna turn in Spokes.”

“Recharge well Hod Rod.” sighed Spokes as he got up to collect his sparklings.

Hot Rod laid back on the sorry mat he called his bed. He counted his creds again in his processor, he just about managed to meet his personal quota for the day, that put a small smile on his plates. If he keeps up at this pace in a few decavorns he will have enough to buy his passage to Iacon. Things were going well. And with that last thought he slipped into recharge.

* * *

_Hot Rod looked around and he saw his home, he didn't know what else he expected. He stood in the courtyard garden looking around at the crystals and flora within it. Why did it feel like he had forgotten what they looked like. From the other side of the court yard he heard his Carrier call out to him._

_“Come here and sit with me Hot Rod.” She said motioning the spot beside her on the bench. Hot Rod ran to her, it felt like forever since he last saw her even though he just saw her this morning. She beamed at him as he ran to her she stopped him to wipe a bit of dirt off of his face._

_“I swear Hot Rod you don't ever stay clean do you.” She sighed but still smiled as an older turquoise mech chuckled behind her._

_“So my sweetspark how was your day?”_

And then Hot Rod woke up. Above him he was greeted with the sight of the torn tarp that was his tent. Damn memory purge he thought. He checked his chronometer, it was early enough he could stop by some wash wracks before showing up to his first station.

He managed to scrub off most of the paint transfers he collected the night before during his trip to the washracks, and after grabbing his rations he went to his first stop of the day. Near the cities temple to the thirteen in the center of Kalis was a news station, various screens reporting significant events in and around Kalis. Bots that could not afford a personal stylus usually stopped by before heading to work. Most of it was state propaganda but it was better than nothing.

Hot Rod read and noted the most important updates. Kalis had managed to qualm some skirmishes near their boarder with Tyger Pax, pretty typical since being neighbors they were each others biggest rivals over energon farms. Some city senators sparkday, something about higher trade tariffs on certain imports and some construction updates; nothing more than a typical day in Kalis it seems. Looking at foreign news there was nothing too new it seemed there either, Praxus was still in heated conflict with Stanix due to the later kidnapping the heirs of one of Stanix's noble house. It relieved Hot Rod to know he got out of there when he did, since this particular war has been going on for a number of vorns now. 

Still nothing from Kaon. The extended silence from the terror of the south from what Hot Rod had noticed made the older bots uneasy. For as long as Hot Rod cared to pay attention Kaon had been quite. Hot Rod remembered his studies from his sparkling days about the various city-states of Cybertron, Kaon was unique but not in a good way. Most city-states had control over a particular trade or production that made them powerful; Tarn was known for it's rich mines, Harmonex for it's masters of music and poetry, Kalis for it religious important location and for the speakers to Primus but Kaon's only trade was in warfare. Every citizen of Kaon was a trained soldier and warrior and their politicians were the leaders of it's armies, Koanites engaged in full time warfare and relied on slave labor for every other fascist of life. Slaves refined the energon, produced their weapons, planed and constructed their buildings and ran their administration. The only thing Kaon sought was to conquer and to acquire more slaves. At least that was what Hot Rod learned in his text books, but he had never witnessed any of it. From what he had heard from rumors long past was that their Chief Warlord was unwell, and that was the last anyone heard from Kaon since, they still fiercely guarded their territory as no one has yet to return from any skirmishes near their boarder but all trade and communication ceased and no diplomats have been aloud in or out. They undoubtedly have a new Warlord in charge by now but no one even knew who that was, from what little he knew Warlords typically sired many heirs and the favorite by the Warlord and the soldiers under his command would inherit the position from his sire should he (rarely) retire or perish. From what he had learned the previous chief was Warlord Clench and his heir apparent was Warlord Deathsaurus with a likely challenger in his other heir Warlord Sixshot.

Hot Rod noticed many older mechs speaking in hushed tones when talking about Kaon. There were rumors to be sure many just flat out crazy and they only got crazier as Kaon's long silence grew. Maybe the long feared slave revolt final overturned their long held masters, or maybe both heirs died in fierce combat for the throne making it a free for all civil war. None of it really made sense to Hot Rod himself. He just remembered the riveting tales of battle from Kaon of old and saw that the longer Kaon stayed quite the more fearful his elders became and the more fearless his contemporaries grew. Hopefully it's nothing and soon he won't have to worry about it when he gets to Iacon.

Moving to his regular meeting spot he already noticed a recurring commissioner waiting for him.

“Hey Smokescreen, you're here early?” he smiled at the multicolor praxian built bot in greeting. Hot Rod noticed the bot stare a little too long were he had scrubbed away most of his new paint transfers earlier this morning. While cleaning off the paint its self made the scuffs and scratches less noticeable a careful inspection would reveal a little too much chipped paint in all the wrong places.

“Your finish looks worse then yesterday, run into any trouble?” Hot Rod was used to the judging stares he received from the marks of his trade, he long stopped caring what others might think of him, frag them for all he cared. Though no one liked the look of desperate shareware, so he did make sure to at least clean up enough to not make it obvious.

“Nah it's just from my side hustle.” Hot Rod brushed it off.

“Good, just wanted to know if there was anyone I should be on the look out for you know.” He flatly stated. Hot Rod knew Smokescreen wasn't asking cause he cared about him, he just wanted to know who to avoid if it turned out there were any rivals or even random attackers to look out for. 

Smokescreen was not who anyone would say was a respectable bot. Hot Rod didn't know his story of how a Praxian molded bot ended up here in Kalis but it wasn't like he was about to ask him. Hot Rod met him the same day he (illegally) entered the city. Smokescreen was a third party go-between, between desperate bots not minding to get their hands a little dirty and the seedier underbelly of Kalis. 

Despite what the upper echelon of Kalis would like people to believe Kalis has a titian sized gambling problem. Mind you every city Hot Rod has ever been to has one, but Kalis is on a whole other scale. Pretty amusing when you consider the fact that Kalis is a theocracy in everything but name and yet half of the ruling class has a hand in the gambling ring here. Although besides the gambling the crime rings are also the only way in and out of the city besides the much harder way of getting in and out legally, thats how all the crime rings in all the cities set up their own underground network how even a cities mortal enemies goods somehow wind up on their market. Cost a lot of creds though to guarantee a safe trip and a few extra skills besides just looking pretty to make sure they don't just sell your aft into slavery after you get there. Good thing Hot Rod was both good looking and fast.

“I got a big job today for you if you are up to it?”

“Always Smokescreen.”

“Ok so I got a guy that needs a package transferred real fast later this evening, same thing as always once you get it don't stop for anything or anyone til you get to the set destination.”

“What's the cut?”

“Enough so that you don't need to worry about cleaning paint transfers for a few megacycles.” Hot Rod was ecstatic, a big job was risky as all pit but but the potential creds were all worth it. Didn't hurt that they were also fun as slag, well actually it might hurt, real bad if his last big score was anything to go by, but the risk just added to the excitement. Smokescreen noticed his quiet enthusiasm, Hot Rod didn't need Smokescreen telling him he had a terrible Praxus Fold'em face.

“That a yes then?”

“Pit yeah!”

“Good I'll meet you at the regular spot later this afternoon to give you the details.”

* * *

Hot Rod meet with Smokescreen behind the “abandoned” warehouse in the industrial side of the city when it got closer to evening. He was already feeling pretty pumped. 

“Good timing Hot Rod.” said Smokescreen siting on the platform in front.

“Yeah, so who are we meeting with.”

“You'll see in a minute.” Smokescreen lead Hot Rod into the warehouse. What greeted him was what looked like one slightly taller well off but not too well off bot in Kalis society and what looked to be too stocky gaurds. The taller bot looked him up in down in a not too pleased way.

“This the bot you were talking about Smokescreen?”

“Yep this is Hot Rod, non native forged and no papers, he could disappear and none would be the wiser.”

“No police record either?”

“If he did he'd have been exported by now. No possible ulterior motive and no undercover cop and speedy as pit.”

“I see. Son do you have any idea what you'll be transporting?”

“None what so ever.” Hot Rod said with great enthusiasm. He would rather not know anyway.

“I like that attitude.” The boss bot said with a smile seemingly content with his answer and handed over a stylus with address' and a map to Hot Rod.

“You are to head over and wait at this address in altmode until one of my associates hands you a package through your side window around twenty hundred groons. We have just sent your description to our associates so they know to look for you. When you get that package you floor it to that drop off point and no matter what don't stop before then. You will likely be chased by other unknown grounders and by police, don't worry about them my associates will be taking care it as they tail you.” Hot Rod noted the address's listed on the stylus as the bot informed him of the operation. Basically it was almost the same as his last big job, he handed back the stylus.

“Got it!” He declared and transformed to drive to the randevu point.

* * *

The waiting was the worst part, it had been half a groon since he got here and he had to stop himself from shaking with anticipation. He was waiting as his chronometer just hit twenty hundred, then nothing, then it was twenty hundred and one then two then three. Hot Rod had to remind himself that the time was only an estimate anyway, but it did still make him frustrated.

Then he heard what sounded like a phaser rifle and a bot bursting though the doors of a nearby building he heard the pedesteps grow louder. Suddenly his door was pulled open and something was thrown inside and his door was slammed shut.

“DRIVE, DRIVE!” he heard and that was all he needed to hear to go from zero to sixty in an astrosecond. 

He heard crashing and the squel of tires behind him, but that didn't matter it was just him and the road. He dodged and weaved between bots like he was on ice and not road. Not bad if he must say for a bot in much need of a tune up. He heard the crashes and then sirens behind him of mechs giving chase a few plasma rifles here and there.

With the sound of more bots giving chase he turned onto the main highway through the city, always a risky move as it's almost impossible to loose chasers on the metal platform. But he didn't need to lose them yet he just needed to make distance between him and them and when it came to making distance speed is key. He continued to dodge and weave between the traffic, having to slow down ever so slightly to partially transform to jump over bots in the way. He felt a phase rifle shot graze him, he couldn't stop to focus on that now. He continued like this for a few cycles till he reached his planed turn off. Which was more of a leap off of the platform.

He transformed and his pedes jumped off of a billboard sign just below the platform as he let gravity and momentum pull him forward as he landed one pede after another from a roof to an escape ladder to a dumpster down below. His pedes finally touching solid ground he transformed back again and speed off through the alley. He knew he must have bought a lot of distance with that move.

The area he was in was full of little alleys and dead ends, perfect spot to loose some unwanted company. He swerved in and out of alleys and road until he saw a small flash jump just a head of him as he turned. He slammed his breaks and transformed to jump over it.

Tumbling over he stopped and looked behind him. It was a sparkling frozen in fear and crouched over to the ground and behind it one of his pursuers barreling down the same alley. He knew he should keep driving but he didn't, he turned around and pulled the sparkling out of the way of the speeding bots path before transforming and driving forward the bot behind him now hot on his heels. Damn it he mentally screamed, so much for making distance.

The bot managed to bump his back bumper hard before turning a corner, throwing off his turn. He swerved too much but managed to correct himself just as the bot moved to throw him off again. Just then another bot slammed into his pursuer from the side slowing him down.

“Keep going Hot Rod!” he heard the bot yell.

The bot called him by his name, did he know him, most bots he worked with didn't bother to learn it. He'd have to think on it later right now he had a job to finish. He ducked behind another alley, and another and another till he couldn't hear the rev of engines behind him anymore. He didn't let up though not after his little mishap, he kept going at top speed until he finally reached the drop off point. He threw himself through the garage doors to the storage lot. Transforming mid air and landed on the ground, venting hard as he was finally allowed to cool down.

“Good job boy.” said the taller bot he met earlier in the warehouse his two guards beside him. “The package?”

Hot Rod reached into his partially transformed chase to pull the package out and handed it too the bot. He heard the screeching of tires and transformations behind him, as judging by the bots lack of reaction most likely they were Hot Rods escorts from the job. The boss bot quickly inspected the package before handing it off to one of the guards behind him.

“Jackpot pay the lad.” he said as he turned to leave as the second guard started the transfer of creds to Hot Rods credit chip. The numbers added up on his hud as Hot Rod's rush transferred over to elation at a big pay day.

“Hey great job back there mech.” One bot said while passing.

“Yeah you were really hard to keep up with.” Said another as he went to join his boss.

“Nearly gave me a spark attack with that leap off of the highway.” Said another.

“Thanks for making our job easier kid.” He heard the bots all praise him as they walked past.

“That was a real close one back there Hot Rod.” at hearing his name he turned to look at the bot. He was greeted with a mostly blue bot with purple accents and pretty cool looking red visor and a charming half grin, Hot Rod didn't know him.

“Oh you must be the bot that crashed into the aft riding my bumper.” Hot Rod said with swaggered confidence.

“Absolutely, just plain disgusting to see a mech grind up on a bot that wasn't asking for it.” The bot responded with a smile.

“Weird, most bots I work with don't bother to learn my name.”

“I like to know who I'm working with, especially if said bot is easy on the optics.” He eyed Hot Rod up and down letting him know he liked what he saw.

“Hey if you want it you have to pay for it.” Hot Rod said letting this bot know he wouldn't be getting a reward that easily.

“Do I get a discount for helping you out at least?”

“Funny, I don't do discounts buster.”

“It's Dealer actually.”

* * *

“Slag, you're really good at this.” Dealer said while venting heavily as Hot Rod continued to suck Dealers spike down his intake. However Hot Rod had to pause to roll his optics and reply.

“What, you think somehow I wouldn't be?” and then he proceeded taking Dealers spike back into his mouth.

Dealer had insisted on renting a room at a frag hotel instead of just getting down to business in an alley like Hot Rod suggested and preferred. Alleys were easy to get out of if slag went bad and it was harder to ambush than a room. To compromise Dealer let Hot Rot select the hotel, Hot Rod wasn't normally this accommodating to his clients, but he had to admit he kind of liked this one. And it seemed like Dealer wanted to spend a lot more time with him than a quick frag in an alley would allow. Hot Rod made sure before hand that he had the creds and besides that he really didn't have a reason to say no. He owed himself a bit of fun every now and then.

“No I just didn't expect for you to be so enthusiastic about it.” Dealer vented between moans.

“Well maybe I happen to like this spike in particular.” Hot Rod said between bobs.

“You say that to all your customers?” He sucked in as Hot Rods tounge teased the sensitive underside of his spike.

“No, just the one's I find hot.” Hot Rod said with a sultry look.

“Ehn! Stop, stop!” Dealer shouted as he lightly pushed Hot Rod's head off of him. 

“What?” Hot Rod disappointedly retreated from Dealer's hip joints a little annoyed.

“Sorry, didn't want to go off so soon?”

“Why not you're paying for the whole night cycle?” Hot Rod asked before he was pushed onto his back on the plush berth while Dealer lifted and parted his thighs.

“I just wanna make sure you're ready for the best overload of your life while I'm pounding into you.” Dealer proclaimed with a devilish grin that tugged at Hot Rod's spark.

“Hmm, we'll see about that.” Hot Rod gave a challenging smirk in reply. Then Dealer bent down to kiss Hot Rod's inner thigh never loosing that grin as his mouth trailed down to Hot Rod's valve. Hot Rod squirmed at the touch not used to the light stimulation and teasing. Breathing in a sharp invent and squeak as Dealer laid the barest of kisses onto his swollen node. Dealer's grin grew larger as he watched Hot Rod's reaction. Hot Rod knew the fragger was teasing him and worse getting off on it.

“You sure you wanna waste cred's getting this shareware off?” Hot Rod couldn't let the smug slagger get off like that with out a challenging him.

“You said it your self we have the whole night cycle, Hot Rod.” And with a wink Dealer started to kiss and nibble at Hot Rod's very wet folds before delving his tounge into the depths of Hot Rods valve. Hot Rod arched and moaned at the sudden but oh so pleasant intrusion to his valve. It had been so long since anyone had eaten him out like this, he just couldn't resist letting Dealer have his way with him. Sensors long dormant lit from the stimulation of a rhythmic appendage rubbing them in just the right way. Hot Rod felt so relaxed and stimulated all at once, he just wanted to stay there as long as he could lost in his turbulent pleasure though he knew it couldn't be as he already felt the pressure building. He could hear Dealer hum, like he was drinking the best tasting energon and the vibrations from his voice sent chills down his strut. Hot Rod dared to look down and saw Dealer happily watching him as he moaned and sang like whore bot he was. Fine he thought Dealer has won out this time. 

After drinking up Hot Rod's sweet fluids and giving the well used valve much needed attention Dealer switched up his attention to the glowing node just above. He licked it in a circular motion and closed his lips upon it. Making Hot Rod scream from the sudden shift of stimulation. The fragger really knew his way around a valve Hot Rod thought as the pressure in his tanks grew even faster, either that or it had just been that long since he paid himself proper attention. Either way with each lick and suck he felt his overload build higher and higher til the pressure became too much.

Hot Rod overloaded with a shout, one servo gripping the berth and one covering his optics. He didn't want to see that smug face as he got off. His valve gushed and convulsed around nothing as his electrical systems tingled across his body, it was definitely one of the best overloads he had had in a long while. As his overload ebbed away he dared to move his servo and look at his 'very pleased with himself ' customer. Dealer was indeed grinning above him.

“Thought you were saving that for pounding me into the berth?”

“That was just a warm up.” He said as he arranged Hot Rod's legs and positioned his hips so that his spike just rested at the valves entrance. “You ready for another round hot stuff?”

“You know it!” The breath was stolen from Hot Rod's vents as Dealer seated himself in a single smooth motion. Hot Rod had taken much bigger and thicker spikes in his time but with his valve properly stimulated before hand and still singing with lingering charge it felt like the best primus damned spike he had taken in forever. Dealer pulled out and thrusted back in such a smooth motion it had Hot Rod bitting his tounge trying to hold in his moans. It had been so long since a frag felt this good, but damn if he didn't want this smug aft to know it just yet.

Dealer set up a smooth, deep and steady pace. He made sure to stimulate every sensor with every plunge moaning with each slide. Hod Rod could already feel another charge building, he couldn't give in just yet with out a fight. Matching Dealers thrusts he cycled his valve down tightening with every plunge as he pushed with his legs to meet his thrusts. Dealer seethed an invent and faltered in his rhythm for an astrosecond shooting Hot Rod a challenging grin as he sped up his pounding in response. Hot Rods sensors lit with increased charge as he felt his next overload coming faster, he knew though from the more hazard thrusts of Dealer that the bot was also trying to stave off his overload. So it was a race then and Hot Rod was keen on winning this time. He continued to rhythmically cycle down on Dealer trying to coax the bot to overload before him as the bot became rougher and thrusted harder. 

Hot Rod could feel his overload starting to reach it's climax, he tried to hold it off just one astrosecond more. Finally he felt the other bot thrust and still with in him with a shout, then Hot Rod overloaded and allowed it to overcome him as he felt the warmth from the other fill him in the most pleasant way. They vented hard as they stilled, their frames fighting to dissipate the heat from the intense frag. Hot Rod was content to just lie there and feel the afterglow relax over him, it had been too long since he felt this kind of momentary peace.

“I'm gonna need a quick moment.” Dealer said breaking the silence.

“I understand, I'm a bit much to handle on the first go.” Hot Rod vented heavily as he just laid there beneath him.

“Oh don't you worry I am far from done with you yet.” He smugly smiled at him as he struggled to vent evenly. “I have you for the whole night cycle after all.

They had interfaced for a few groons into the night, licking, kissing and moaning. They fragged in few more positions finding just the right ones to maximize each others pleasure in just the right way. They kept pushing and challenging each other trying to make the other one overload first, for Hot Rod it was a fun night and it seemed Dealer agreed. With each overload though the two would slow down til they were just lying on the berth lightly petting each other and trying to fight off recharge.

“So what's a pretty bot like you doing living off the street?” Dealer quietly asked venting hard as his servo traced the seams in Hot Rod's hips.

“Oh you know just trying to get by.” Hot Rod lazily replied.

“Frag that, you got skills that could land you as some noble bots mistress easily. Yet you choose to live in the slums and take risky underworld jobs.” Dealer teased, still teasing Hot Rods more sensitive joints.

“Maybe I don't want to be some afthole nobles mistress, did you think of that?” Hot Rod replied with a purr.

“Would be a lot easier for you. Make you a lot of credits.”

“Credits can't buy everything.” Hot Rod exvented.

“Then why are you so determined to save up. I heard about you from Smokescreen, you must have a decent bit of creds by now, enough to rent a comfy room every night at least.” Hot Rod thought for a second, he normally didn't like to share that much about his personal life with his customers, but he was in a good mood after a few well earned overloads and he was quickly growing affectionate towards Dealer.

“I'm trying to earn enough to get me to Iacon.” Hot Rod relented.

“Iacon? Why Iacon?” Dealer responded with the same puzzled response he was used to.

“Don't know.” He responded honestly.

“You don't know? A city you are willing to trade up a safe place to recharge for and you don't know, why?”

“That's just been the plan, since forever. Since Crystal City.” Hot Rod felt some unwanted nostalgia at saying that name again.

“Crystal City! That place was leveled to the ground at least two hundred vorns ago.” Dealer replied with shock. Not surprising since most bots assumed Hot Rod was from Nylon, which was actually where his sire was sparked.

“That's where I'm from, I was a sparkling still when Uraya and Vos raided it. I wasn't in the city when it happened so me and a few others were able to escape to neighboring territory. I just remember we agreed to head towards Iacon and I have been trying to get there ever since.” Hot Rod gave just the briefest of details, he didn't want to reminisce on bad memories.

“Do you have any idea what you'll even do what you get there?”

“I don't know what's waiting for me there but it's all I ever had to look forward to.”

“Not gonna lie that sounds really stupid.” Hot Rod appreciated the honesty at least.

“Maybe, but I'm sure it's not the stupidest thing you heard. What about you, what's your story?” Hot Rod wanted to at least ask as he noticed Dealer starting to drift off, his servo stilling on Hot Rods plating.

“Not much to tell. I've always had a talent for running games for gambler rings and I eventually worked my way to the the gambling capital here in Kalis. Helps that I also am handy in a fight so I'd say I have a pretty decent skill set to make my way here. Don't have any other grand ambitions I'm afraid, just looking to enjoy myself with what I have.”

“Hmm, nothing wrong with that and I do like having fun myself. When I can anyway.” Hot Rod could feel recharge pulling at him and he was loosing the fight to remain conscious.

“Hmm.” Dealer's optics had off lined and it appeared he was also slipping into recharge.

Feeling the most comfortable he had in a long while Hot Rod allowed himself to fall into a deep recharge cycle.

* * *

The fallowing morning Hot Rod and Dealer took advantage of the onsite wash wracks and helped each other clean off from their activities the night before. Something Dealer seemed to greatly enjoy, paying close attention to every bit of Hot Rod's plating. Some times the attention he got was nice Hot Rod thought, from the right bot that is. After leaving the hotel, Hot Rod made sure to tell Dealer where to find him incase he would like a repeat performance, which Hot Rod hoped he would. A few flirty remarks and they parted ways.

It then occurred to Hot Rod that he left the day before and never told Spokes he wouldn't be back last night. He decided to stop by Spokes' spot in town, since he didn't have to go straight to work today if he didn't want to, remembering the hefty amount of creds he earned the previous evening. When he greeted Spokes the begger bot looked relieved to see him, his sparklings ran to greet him too before running off again into the crowds of the market. Spokes chided him about not returning during the night and Hot Rod reassured him that he found a safe place to sleep and apologized that he made him worry. He sat with Spokes and some of the other beggers for few groons chatting and listening to some new rumors from the market. At some point later on the street sparklings pulled him into a game of cube, fighting over whose team he would be on. It was fun getting jumped on by a ton of sparklings, eventually the game turning into how many sparklings can Hot Rod carry. Hot Rod always liked to use the time he spent with the sparklings to teach them a few moves and tips on how to evade any bots that might grab them, which they ultimately used on him and each other but he was glad they retained the lessons at least.

At the end of the day and the market started to close the beggers started to pack up and called their sparklings back to help. Hot Rod helped Spokes to pack up his things and his two rowdy sparklings and left with them back to the slums. The whole time Hot Rod kept a small smile on his face It was truly a great day and Hot Rod just wanted to make it last as long as he could. But the next day had to come. And when it did Hot Rod had to go out again to dirty alley's behind cheap bars.

* * *

Life went back to normal for a few weeks, spending the day on a few small delivery jobs and in the evenings picking up the slack with a few frags to meet his personal qouta. Hot Rod was looking forward to seeing Dealer again, but he didn't show up to any of his spots, Hot Rod hoped he would get to see the bot again soon.

One morning as Hot Rod drank his ration and walked towards the news center he saw him in his spot. Hot Rod was pretty sure he didn't tell Dealer about this spot, he must have gotten the info from Smokescreen somehow. Regardless Hot Rod was happy to see him again.

“Hey! Little early to be looking for a good time.”

“Hey! Hot Rod. Yeah I was just wondering if you would like to make a few creds tonight?”

“Business or pleasure?”

“Hopefully both. I got a job that needs a little speed, nothing too big but decent pay regardless. And maybe later we can have a bit of our own fun if you catch my drift.”

“How can I say no to that. Where and what time?”

“Usual meeting spot with Smokescreen nineteen hundred groons?”

“Sounds great hot stuff, I'll meet you there.” Hot Rod said with a teasing sultry look as Dealer bid his goodbye. Hot Rod stood against his post looking forward to tonight, sweet creds and a good frag.

* * *

Hot Rod showed up a little early, eager to get the party going. He was greeted by Dealer outside of the warehouse, it struck him a little weird that Smokescreen wasn't present for the proceedings. However he was happy to see the blue and purple bot again after that night a few weeks ago.

“So whats the job Dealer?”

“You'll see when you step inside.”

Hot Rod stepped into the warehouse and it was empty, it immediately struck him as wrong. He just vaguely made out some movement in the shadows and before he could act he was struck with a sharp pain in the side and error warnings flooded his hud with reports of power surges throughout his system and then nothing as he was knocked offline.


	2. The Harem

Hot Rod started coming back online with a strong processor ache, slowly he became aware of the fact that he was laying on a cold steel floor and he could hear distant voices. When he was conscious enough he pushed himself off the floor to stand, with his vision clearing he could get a good look at his surroundings. Two things caught his attention, the first were bars and the second were random scared bots scattered and huddled around in the confined space. Frag he thought to himself.

Looking beyond the cage he found himself in he saw three fairly large and armed mechs talking amongst themselves. Then he heard a door open and an odd conversation between two bots entered the room as the guards straighten. He definitely knew the one voice and as the bots came into focus he was proven right, it was Dealer.

“All I'm saying is you can't up the qouta like that all the sudden.” He was speaking to a very diminutive bot, the smallest Hot Rod had ever seen, he couldn't even guess what he might turn into. The bot spoke back aggressively in a dialect unfamiliar to him. One of the older bots in the cage with Hot Rod spoke with whispered horror.

“Thats the dialect of Kaon!” After the older bot muttered that last word worried mumbles could be heard from the others. Hot Rod was struck, that couldn't be he thought, no one has heard anything from Kaon in ages.

“Look I got a reputation to maintain around here, too many bots going missing around me what do you think bots are gonna assume.” Dealer replied and the tiny bot snapped back at him in his language.

“Well it should, if the wrong people start asking they might just stumble upon your little operation here.” Dealer spoke carefully to the bot but what he said only seemed to make him angry.

“No I'm just telling you to be cautious.” Dealer tried to calm the small bot down which seemed to work but he still didn't sound pleased when he replied.

Dealer gave a defeated look to the bot as he spoke and the two of them stopped in front of the cage. With the two bots undisputed attention some bots scrambled to the front of the cage to plead or somehow bargain to get out and others huddled even further to the back as if trying to hide themselves. The small blue and purple bot muttered something to Dealer.

“The best I could do in such short notice, I assure you though most will clean up real nice.” He spoke like he was a merchant selling his wears, it made Hot Rod feel sick to his tank. How could he have not picked up on it before, how could he have been so stupid to fall for that dumb smile. How could he have let down his defenses for such a bag of scrap!

The tiny bot seemed to consider the crowded masses in the cage then turned to give an order to the guards as they started to prepare for something.

Dealer locked optics with Hot Rod while scanning the cage, and he put on that sickeningly sweet smile.

“Hey sorry about this Hot Rod, I was really looking forward to having more fun with you before all this.” He said gesturing to the cage and bars between them as if they were just having a pleasant conversation. Hot Rod hated it, all of it and all of him.

“Your a fragging glitch you know that!” he shouted at him from behind bars.

“Don't be like that, not like you had anything waiting for you in Iacon anyway. Besides I had a qouta to fill, you know how that is.”

“I really wish I didn't Dealer.” He seethed between his dente.

“It's DoubleDealer actually. And don't worry if you watch that pretty little mouth of yours I'm sure they'll treat you well in Kaon.” He said as he walked away and out of sight. 

* * *

They were shipped out into smaller cages disguised as an official Kalis slave caravan, These scrap heaps apparently somehow got a hold of official looking documentation to show the city guards. Hot Rod knows from the contact he had with the ring that fake city documents were hard and expensive to get a hold of. If his captors are indeed from Kaon they must have been working here a long while, seemed like a lot of work to him to just transport slaves all the way from Kalis.

Hot Rod spent that night fumming, cursing Dealer or DoubleDealer which ever he choses to call himself. He was furious with him but also with himself. For letting himself be taken advantage like that, for wanting to have something close to a genuine connection with another bot, for being lonely and tired enough to believe he could. After he burned through most of his anger all he was left with was the dawning realization of his situation. He was a slave now, after so many years of trying to avoid it he finally got caught. He worked so hard to get the credits he needed just to get to Iacon but now his credits were stolen and it would be ages possibly before he could possibly earn his freedom and try again. And that is assuming he was lied to and he is not being taken to Kaon, slaves in Kaon never earned their freedom and worse their sparklings were born slaves as well. He was at a loss of what to do, if he went to Kaon there was no escape.

He worried about it till he grew exhausted and incredibly sorry for himself, there was nothing he could do right now and that made him mad all over again.

With in his small enclosure he could hear another bot mumbling in panic. The bot had a praxian model build with silver paint, a little worse for wear much like everyone in this cart.

“Kaon! W-we can't be going to Kaon they just said that to scare us right. Primus what's going to happen to us!? What do they need us for!?”  
“Well considering everyone in this cart would be thought of as easy on the optics with a little cleaning what do you think.” Hot Rod stated matter of factly. At this the mech started to panic more.

“No no no, they're going to rape us aren't they, turn us into buymechs.” The bot sputtered in a fit. Hot Rod began to regret what he said, or at least how he put it.

“Hey whats your name?” Hot Rod asked.

“B-Bluestreak” The bot squeaked then quietly mumbled. Hot Rod felt compelled to comfort him, but he also wasn't going to lie to him.

“Bluestreak, I can't promise that everything will be ok. But I can promise that if we stay calm we can get through this. Can you do that?” Hot Rod was speaking what he thought to be true, what he kept telling himself most his life.

“I- I'll try.” The bot still seemed scared but he wasn't panicking anymore so that was good.

“You sound like you have a plan or something?” Asked one of the bots on the other side of the cage.

“Sorry I don't got a plan. I've just seen a lot of stuff is all and panicking never did me any favors.” As Hot Rod spoke the other bot gave him a look of disappointment.

“Scrap I was hoping you had an escape planned or something.” The bot grumbled

“Well if I was planning something I wouldn't talk about it while the guards are in ear shot.” He annoyingly gestured to the guards diving on either side of the caravan. The bot looked like he wanted to refute but quietly shut up in embarrassment.

The rest of the caravan ride was quite with Bluestreak glued to Hot Rod's side until the slavers set up camp for the night in the middle of the great plains near Kalis. The guards distributed rations to the caged lot and then they themselves retired to the campfire in the center of the circular formation they set up for the slave caravan. From the cage Hot Rod could hear the various and joyful conversations of their captors, not that Hot Rod could understand any of it.

“Now is as good a time as any lets see if we can find a way out.” said the bot from much earlier eagerly getting up to inspect the cage they were in.

“What do you think you're doing?” Hot Rod asked in a frustrated whispered tone.

“Finding a way out, don't worry I have a knack for breaking out of cages and jail cells.”

“Ok not gonna ask, but you really shouldn't do that.” Hot Rod insisted.

“Oh what you expect us to just roll over a give up like a cheap buymech, sorry but I ain't letting them take me.” Hot Rod was very certain from the look this bot gave him that he meant for that statement to insult him, which did tick him off slightly.

“Thats not what I meant! You might be able to break out sure and assuming no one else here spots you where in the pit are you going to hide? We are in the middle of the great plains they would be able to spot you before you could even get very far. And what about after that, did you happen to spot any settlements on the way here? Well I didn't, I don't know if you have ever even set one foot outside the cities but beyond the safety of those walls Cybertron is a very dangerous place. The wild life, the roving bands of bandits and oh yeah the constant wars and raids between cities; any number of those things could kill you out there.”

“I have to do something!” He yelled back in quite distress.

“If you go out there now you'll die for sure.” Hot Rod would not back down from this.

“It'll be better than whats in store for me if I stay here.” The bot shot back.

“No it won't, look if this caravan is really on the way to Kaon that's a looong way from here which means there will be plenty of opportunities to escape before then. Just at least wait till we get a better opportunity.” Hot Rod wasn't sure if there will ever be a better opportunity as a matter of fact he didn't think there would be. He noticed that the caravan deviated from the main road a long time ago. Hot Rod was no expert but it could be that this caravan is deliberately avoiding any main trade routes and settlements, it would make sense if they wanted to hide their movements from the other cities. But Hot Rod couldn't say that to this bot, not if he didn't want to watch this bot get himself killed.

“Fine, I'll wait for now.” He said as he scrunched up to a ball against the bars of the cage huffing in anger. Hot Rod sighed in relief for now at least. 

* * *

It was a long trip. At least a deca-cycle by now, Hot Rod was unfortunately right about the caravan avoiding any populated areas. And unfortunately was forced to witness what happened when the guards found some mechs where they weren't supposed to be, Shiv had been enthusiastic about escaping up until then. He had guessed by the reactions of the bots in his cage that they had not seen death before, well until now.

They were also forced to bare witness to an attack from some unlucky bandits, up until that point Hot Rod had wondered how the caravan planned to deal with an ill timed attack, turns out the guards were more than prepared. During the attack Hot Rod realized the guards were armed to the teeth with some serious firepower, way more than you would expect from any run of the mill caravan guards. They tore through those poor scrap heaps with brutal enthusiasm, the way they acted and behaved through the attack made Hot Rod suspect that these guards might actually be trained soldiers just in disguise. If Hot Rod had any hope of escape before reaching Kaon it was dashed right there.

During the trek and with out much to do Hot Rod learned more about the four other bots in his cage. The bot who tried to make an escape attempt the first night was named Shiv, he didn't specifically say it but Hot Rod was certain from the way he talked about his life before this he was a small time thief. Would explain how he became acquainted with breaking out of cages. Bluestreak was a merchants charge from Praxus who was sent to Kalis by his sire to stay with a “friend” in order to avoid being enlisted into the army due to the war that Praxus was currently involved in. From what Bluestreak had described he didn't know this “friend” very well and had apparently assigned him as a handmech to his own charge during his stay. Then he was snatched off the streets when he was sent out on an errand. The other two were Redshift and Torch, both were poor and working, one with hopes of becoming a scholar and the other aiming for a trade apprenticeship respectively. 

A few things became apparent while Hot Rod talked with them, one was that Hot Rod was the oldest of them and he himself was barely considered an adult by most cities standards. And it was clear none of the bots in this cage have ever even experienced their first heat, Hot Rod included. The other was that all of them could disappear and no one would be the wiser, there was no one who would or could come looking for them.

It wasn't looking good for them either that there was maybe a chance that they were not selected to be personal berth warmers, younger bots like them tended to have a higher value in that market. The other thing it told him was that DoubleDealer was very careful with his selection of targets.

Hot Rod found himself thinking about Spokes, his two sparklings and the other gutter mechs back in Kalis. Spokes must have been so worried about him when he didn't come back that night and the day after and the day after that. He wondered if he bothered to look for him only to find that he had disappeared without a trace. He wondered if he grieved for him or if despite everything he still held hope that he was ok and would come back some day. He hoped that Spokes understood that even if he could have possibly left for Iacon that he would have at least said good bye.

For the hundredth time since he was thrown into this cage he felt sorry for himself. He hated it, he hated feeling sorry for himself, made him feel helpless, something he promised himself he would never feel again. He felt the light venting from Bluestreak recharging against him as they continued their forced trek through the night, he was reminded that at least he had more than just himself to worry about.

“You awake?” asked Shiv across from him.

“Yep. Can't stay in recharge for more than a few groons at a time. Dosen't help that I haven't even been able to stretch my peds in nearly an Orbital cycle!” He put irritated emphasis on that last sentence hoping the guards would hear his disgruntled voice, wouldn't help but it would at least make hime feel a little better.

“Haven't seen even a hint of civilization in any of that time.” whispered Shiv

“You still thinking of escaping?” He whispered back.

“I don't know anymore. You see what they did to those bandits back there?”

“Kinda was hard not to.” Hot Rod responded, not really wanting to think about it.

“That- I- I thought could handle anything.” Shiv looked smaller and younger to Hot Rod in that moment.

“You've never been outside Kalis before huh? That kind of stuff happens all the time out side the cities and occasionally in them.”

“You've seen slag like that before?!”Shiv gasped in surprise.

“More than I would like to, I'm not from Kalis originally. I've been traveling from city to city for a while now.” Hot Rod confessed, it couldn't get him into anymore trouble than he is in now.

“Frag.” Shiv said with a sigh of defeat.

“You never know if you don't get a chance here maybe you can find a way to escape and lay low in Kaon.” Hod Rod said trying to raise Shivs spirits, even if he didn't believe what he said himself.

“Is that even possible?” Shiv asked.

“Don't know.” Hot Rod replied honestly.

“Well I kinda hoped I could get away before I could be violated you know.” Hot Rod got the impression that Shiv tried to pass that comment off as a joke.

“It is a horrible experience, not gonna lie about it, maybe one of the worst. But if your body is intact you can survive it. Just speaking from personal experience. But maybe we'll be lucky and that won't happen.” Hot Rod had lived on the streets too long to not have had a very bad run in with bots who didn't care if you were selling or not, it was just a fact of life to bots like him.

“I doubt we'll be that lucky.” Shiv replied.

“Me too.” Hot Rod confirmed.

Early in the morning the caravan came upon a tower or rather a small fortress, the manner in which the caravan approached the tower told Hot Rod that this was likely some kind of check point, which likely meant they hand finally reached the boarders of their destination.

And after they passed the check point it was only a few groons after that they were greeted with the sights of farms and settlements and past those as the sun began to rise as they were greeted with the sight of the city Kaon. It was not like any city Hot Rod had ever seen, it was like the city sprouted from the depths of Cybertron and flared out on all sides to cover the land below making for a natural fortress. This could not be a structure built by mechs servos, it was too alien in it's appearance. And even in the light of the morning an eerie glow emanated from the base that plunged into the ground below.

As they moved under the cap of the city above a large lift descended to allow them to enter the city above. Hot Rod wasn't sure what to expect but once they were lifted up into the city he found they were in a very large darkly lit area with what looked like assorted cargo and packaged supplies being moved about. The caravan began moving again through the bustle of bots transporting various cargo till it reached a large and very official looking structure within this impossibly large space.

Once inside the caravan stopped and was greeted with one of the most unusual mechs that Hot Rod had ever seen and what looked to be city soldiers flanking him. The bot was big with one lone optic where a face should be and some kind of large plasma rifle instead of a right servo, if Hot Rod had to describe him in one word it would be disturbing. the guards opened the cage doors and ordered all the newly acquired slaves out of the caravan cages in all but one, the one Hot Rod and his new friends were in.

The large cyclops of a bot seemed to inspect the new slaves individually, like he was evaluating them as he marked a check list off in his stylus and giving instructions to the guards. He had just about finished his inspection on all of the bots then his large optic turned his attention to the only cage that had not been unloaded. He lightly scanned the contents of it till his attention became held by Hot Rod, he could almost feel that unnatural optic bore into his very being. He stared for too long and Hot Rod's unease began to turn to anger the longer he stared. The bot made a command to a guard next to him then Hot Rod's arm was suddenly grabbed by the guard trough the cage bars and held out. Hot Rod snarled and swore at them as he instinctually tried to pull his arm back but the guards servo did not budge as he felt a sting from where the cyclops began to draw energon from him.

Just then a yell in the kaon dialect could be heard as a shorter older and angry looking femme quickly approached with guards on either side matching her pace. The cyclops seemingly did not acknowledge her as he finished drawing energon from Hot Rod, the guards releasing his arm as Hot Rod pulled it back in. He looked next to see the femme fiercely yelling at the cyclops almost like she was reprimanding a misbehaved clild, the cyclops responded coldly and stashed Hot Rod's stolen energon away. Seemingly satisfied the femme then turned her attention to the cage housing Hot Rod and his companions, she gave a command to the guards who forcefully pulled the occupants out and in front of her. She also began to inspect the new slaves with a stern face and equally stern comments though Hot Rod couldn't understand what she was saying. He was still nursing his arm when she got to him but she gave no comment just stared at him grimacing.

“Frag you too Lady.” He snarled back at her.

“Hmm I like the spirit in this one perhaps Lord Megatron will as well.” She spoke in common unexpectedly as she motioned the guards behind her to herd them out of the room and towards a hallway away from the big cyclops. 

The were pushed onto a lift with the old femme and her guards, as the lift began to accelerate upwards Hot Rod thought it was a good time to get answers.

“Well, since I know you can speak common cybertron do you mind telling us where the pit we're going?” Hot Rod said with clear frustration in his voice.

“Hmph you'll see soon enough.” she groaned.

When they got off of the lift they were directed into a large luxury transport bot in alt mode. Hot Rod never had the honor of sitting in one of these before but given the circumstances he couldn't care less. They rode in silence seated together across from the old rust bucket glaring at them. It didn't take very long though long enough in Hot Rod's opinion when they reached their destination. Stepping outside Hot Rod and the others were greeted with a large and elaborate entrance to what he could only assume was some kind of palace though instead of inspiring awe it came off as imposing and foreboding. They were directed through the halls which were surprisingly empty till they were greeted with a very large set of doors that looked stylistically very different from the rest of the palace, softer and more delicate in manner.

The large doors opened and what lay beyond was a large covered hall leading to a large inner court yard and garden, it was very beautiful unlike what they had seen earlier almost like this part of the palace was in a different world from Kaon. Reaching the courtyard the old femme in front of them called forth a few well groomed and more slender built mechs and presented Hot Rod's group to them.

“Here are the new ones make sure you clean them up proper.” The mechs nodded in reply as they motioned the group to fallow. “Oh and take them to the nice solvent baths not just the daily wash, primus knows how long they were cooped up in those cages I want them recovered by tomorrow! I'll also send the rest to help you!” She yelled after them as the mechs pulled them down a hallway. 

* * *

“I can fragging wash myself!” Hot Rod yelled as a group of three mechs forcefully scrubbed his frame.

“Nonsense, judging by the build up of grime some of these areas haven't been properly scrubbed in vorns, you should really take better care of yourself.”

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't have much time for that living on the streets!” Hot Rod yelled in frustration.

“Well you'll have plenty of time now.”

Hot Rod didn't want to admit that it felt nice getting scrubbed clean especially in those hard to reach areas and especially after being locked in a cage for almost a whole orbital cycle. He felt the warm solvent roll over his frame as the dirt and grime of the streets left his frame. Who were these mechs anyway, other slaves maybe he thought to himself

“You know I think your boss forgot to tell us where she was taking us, you know after herding us like cyber fauna.” He spoke rather bitterly.

“This is the Chief Warlords Harem.” He calmly replied.

“So we were captured so be personal buymechs after all.” Hot Rod sighed.

“I wouldn't say that, I've only ever seen Lord Megatron a few times since being gifted to him let alone have the honor of sharing his berth. And as far as I know no one has yet to claim that honor, not even his conjux Queen Starscream, though you didn't hear that from me.” The bot then proceeded to direct Hot Rod to the very large and opulent solvent bath.

Hot Rod was very confused as he was directed to sit in the bath, the warm solvent caressing is aching joints and struts. Who was this lord Megatron? Hot Rod struggled to remember any mention in his studies of a Megatron connected to Kaon but could not remember anything. What about Deathasaurus or Sixshot, shouldn't one of them be Cheif Warlord and not this Megatron who ever he is. And what did they mean by no one claiming that “honor” weren't they acquired for fragging their new master and if not why were they even here.

Hot Rod looked around towards his recent travel companions in the bath and they all looked equally confused, though maybe for different reasons. He didn't think this treatment was at all what any of them were expecting.

After the rather relaxing solvent bath they were shown to a chamber in the apartments section of the harem with small berths propped perpendicularly to the walls on either side. And the a fellow slave directed them to pick from one of the free berths.

“You should get a good rest in before tomorrow. There is a communal waste station on the bottom floor right across from here and the gardens are right outside the apartments entrance should you feel restless. Wandering around too much is not suggested for you at this time since the harem is rather big and it is easy to get lost but in case you happen to anyway there is always some one around who can help. Also Lady Grimshaw wanted me to make sure you knew that you will all have to see our physician first thing in the morning and be given a fresh coat of paint before your orientation tomorrow. Try to sleep well.” said the slim bot before quietly leaving.

Recharge was the last thing Hot Rod wanted to do, but the solvent bath and the decent berth made it call to him. He checked across from him to see Bluestreak on the berth next to his laid out on his back and already powering down despite how tense Hot Rod could clearly see he was. Taking a quick look around he could see his fellow companions also seemed to have settled into recharge due to their exhaustion. Hot Rod didn't want to but he found his limbs heavy and he finally laid down to rest falling into recharge instantly. 

* * *

Hot Rod was awoken the next day and provided fuel from the resident bots, then he and the other new arrivals were escorted to a new area in the harem. They were informed to wait in the garden until called upon.

Hot Rod hadn't seen a proper medic in a long time, he tried not to think about a certain grumpy old red bot he new back in Praxus. He thought that it made sense at least that their new “owner” would want them in working condition. It still bothered him what the one bot said to him the day before about this lord megatron and his not taking anybot to his berth, cause then what were they even here for.

Hot was called in first for a 'check up'. Stepping in he was greeted with a fairly normal looking clinic, with a dark colored mech looking over a document. Without looking up he greeted him.

“Hello, Hot Rod correct? Lay your self on the table there so we can get a better idea about the state of you.” Hot Rod wasn't given a chance to reply before directed to lay on the slab, and he felt that denying this demand now would just cause problems so he just complied, but it still irked him.

“My name is Flat Line and I am the resident medic for the harem.” The bot spoke as he plugged his medical cables into Hot Rod to perform a full body scan. “I do want to ask you a few questions just to clairify some information, these documents aren't always too reliable.” He said as a full protoform scan of Hot Rods systems began.

“First off what is you're approximate age?” Flat Line asked.

“About 250 vorns or so.” Hot Rod sighed in response.

“Have you had your first heat cycle by chance?”

“No.” Hot Rod responded abruptly.

“I just want to make sure this is correct, you were forged in Crystal City correct?” Flat Line asked. And Hot Rod was struck with a sudden realization about these questions.

“How do you know that?” He asked anger tinted his voice.

“The agents employed under lord Soundwave are required to provide any information available to them on newly acquired slaves.” He calmly answered as he began to look over the data coming in from the scan. Hot Rod's anger began to boiled in his engine, it was Dealer. Only Dealer could have known that. He remembered Dealer asking him questions that night and the way he inspected him in the wash racks, he realized truly from the beginning that Dealer had planned on selling him. He was actually grateful to be reminded in this moment that he had something, no someone to direct all his hate towards.

“So are you really from Crystal City or not?” Flat Line asked again.

“Yes, yes I am.” Hot Rod groaned back.

“Gotta say I'm surprised, didn't ever expect to meet a survivor from there. Well so far all I am seeing is a bit of wear and tear from the lack of proper maintenance, given your previous profession you are surprisingly clean of any bugs.” Hot Rod ignored the obvious jab. “I'll suggest regular use of the oil baths and regular drives around the race track to lady Grimshaw.”

Hot Rod was struck with a bit of shock and excitement ever that last comment. After about a deca-cycle cooped up in those cages on wheels any stretch of road he could drive on sounded heavenly.

“There's a whole race track in this place!” Hot Rod shouted to confirm.

“Indeed, the harem could be considered it's own palace every conceivable luxury is made available here. Since you're in decent enough shape we can move on to the installments.”

“Installments?” Hot Rod didn't like the sound of that. He had heard rumors of slave coding that effectively eliminated a bots free-will, no way he was going to let that get installed.

“Relax, the first is just a translation program to help you learn Kaon.” Flat Line said reassuringly after taking notice of Hot Rod's defensiveness. He pulled out a data stick and plugged it into Hod Rod's corresponding port.

“Learning and mastering the Kaon dialect will be mandatory trust me.” He said flippantly. Hot Rod was given very little chance to respond to anything the bot did or said unless he was waiting for a response, he got the sense that this routine was well practiced. He observed the lines of new code integrate itself into his systems, it did just appear to be a translation program.

“The second is something we in the harem call the “chastity program”.” He said as Hod Rod was still processing the first installment.

“Excuse me What!?” Hod Rod exclaimed, thinking maybe he misheard.

“Yes interfacing is strictly prohibited within the harem. No need to worry too much though the program only prevents your spike from extending, unless on the very rare and unlikely chance lord Megatron permits it.” Hot Rod heard what he said but he definitely didn't like it. On the streets he may have almost exclusively used his valve since that was in highest demand but he greatly enjoyed using his spike as well when he had the chance and inclination too. Seeing Hod Rod's very disapproving response painted on his face Flat Line responded with flat apathy.

“It's absolutely mandatory I'm afraid, you have no choice.”

“Not like I have had one since I was taken from Kalis.” Flat Line didn't respond to this as he plugged in the second installment. Hot Rod did absolutely did not want this, but he resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing he could do about it, right now anyway. He watched with clenched fist as the program installed.

“Anything else 'Doctor'?” Hot Rod said with obvious spite.

“Yes actually, sense you are due to have your first heat any stellar cycle now you will be required to have a check up every orbital cycle until then. And if you by chance suspect you are starting to enter into it inform either myself or lady Grimshaw immediately.”

“Should I ask what will happen from there?” Hot Rod asked with disapproval.

“Most likely you will be given suppressors and prescribed our mandated contraceptives like everyone else.” Flat Line replied flippantly, already moving onto the next document for his next 'patient'. He made a motion for a guard standing near by.

“You can escort this one to be repainted, he sorely needs it.” He gestured to Hot Rods shoddy and scrappy paint job. Hot Rod begrudgingly unplugged the data sticks now that all the programs were downloaded and got up to fallow the large guard out of the clinic.

He was taken down another unfamiliar route to someplace Hot Rod was truly not expecting at all. It looked like a small sized city bizarre or market place. Although it seemed sparsely populated, there were a few empty stalls and only a few bots perusing through. He saw a few of the servants from the day before running errands and doing choirs but he also saw a few much larger meches and femmes chatting and passing through. He could tell judging from their size and the way the servants avoided them that these bots were different. Hot Rod suspected that those bots were of kaonite build but he had no idea why they would be here if they were.

Finally the guard he was fallowing stopped in front of a large shop and motioned him to go inside. The set up did indeed appear to be that of an opulent paint shop, Hot Rod stepped inside uncomfortably.

He was greeted by a rather excited femme moving supplies and tools around.

“Oh shoot, hold on I'm not quite ready yet. Why do I have to start this early in the day?” She finally seemed satisfied enough to put everything down and approach Hot Rod.

“Sorry about that I don't get many customers on regular basis anymore and I seemed to have overslept. I'm Speedball and I will be fixing your paint today. Let's get a good look at you.” She spoke rather hurriedly and encircled Hot Rods frame with her optics.

“Oh yeah your paint is in terrible shape, I'm so excited. You have no idea how nice it is to see a new face here. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name and what you are looking to have done.” Hot Rod was still a little overwhelmed by this unusual assault and found it hard to focus on a response.

“It's Hot Rod-”

“Oh makes sense I can see the remnants of flame patterns in places. Would you like something similar done?”

“Uh yes I guess-”

“Oh perfect, this should be so much fun.” she clapped as she hurried Hot Rod to the scrub room. As she got started applying the solution to strip the paint from Hod Rod's frame he had a whole lot of questions.

“Can I ask you something?” he loudly asked to get her attention.

“Yes what is it?

“Who is lord Megatron? And why on cybertron am I here?” He calmly asked as he felt the scrub chisel begin to peel away the paint from his frame.

“Oh I was thinking you were gonna ask about the paint. It's ok those questions will be answered today at your orientation.”

“Orientation?”

“Every new member to the harem and visiting students receive an orientation by lady Grimshaw.”

“Wait did you just say students, there is a fragging school in this place!?” He replied in shock as a stream of solvent washed away his scrapped paint.

“Hm it'll all be explained later, lady Grimshaw can explain it far better than I ever could.” she said as more of Hot Rods paint was methodically removed. 

* * *

Hot Rod looked down at his new paint. He must look better than he ever had in a long time. He no longer had old imprints of his flame patterns, replaced with vibrant reds and accents of gold, Speedball said he deserved a more mature look after getting another look at him before painting. It did look smoking hot, he found it hard to be too happy about it though considering the situation.

He stood around in the entrance garden were he and his companions first entered the harem. There he was instructed to wait as his fellow new arrivals finished with their check up and paint touch ups and polishing. None were as in bad of shape as Hot Rod was though, so it didn't take nearly that long. He greeted and reconvened with Bluestreak and Shiv as they entered along with the other two.

Not long after the last one entered the garden than the old rust bucket that everyone refereed to as lady Grimshaw emerged.

“Well now that you are all rested and cleaned up I can greet you properly. Welcome to the harem of the chief warlord of Kaon Megatron. You will refer to me as Lady Grimshaw and I am the administrator of the harem. I know you were no doubt snatched away from what ever life you lived and away from any loved ones you may have had, but that is all behind you now. No doubt you wonder why you were brought here. You were brought here to become apart of the harem, to serve lord Megatron. This requires that you do your part in service to the harem, to start you will clean and perform menial tasks as your seniors and I myself dictate. At the same time you are expected to learn poetry, music, and any other skill you find proficiency in that would be of service to the harem or to lord Megatron.” She spoke aloud with a stern voice and with a hint of pride that Hot Rod didn't miss. Hot Rod wasn't sure what this old crone got out of all this to make her proud.

“Let me assure you this harem exists to serve lord Megatron yes, but let me also assure you that we are protected by a long and proud tradition. No matter who the chief warlord is even he is bound by these traditions. No one who is not a member of the harem permanently or temporarily is permitted to enter this sanctum, with the exception for the harem guards. Eunuchs forged specifically to protect the harem and it's members from any outsiders. I want to remind you that while you are behind these walls you are safe, there may be times where you must leave the safety of the harem and outside these walls only the will of lord Megatron can protect you.” She made reference to the harems entrance.

“Now I mentioned that there are temporary members to the harem, those are the charges of the elite of Kaon, perhaps you have even seen them wandering around. The harem also functions as a center of learning for these charges and their creators trust us with their learning, safety and chastity. You will be participating in many of the same classes and you will be expected to treat them with the utmost respect due to them. Your classes will begin tomorrow, for today you will be given a proper tour around the harem.” She pointed to one of the fellow servants next to her.

“I encourage you to see this as an opportunity, as crazy as I am sure you think that sounds. Let me just tell you if you are intelligent, if you are bold and if you are cautious then you will do very well here.” She said with a final word before turning to leave. But Hot Rod had more questions.

“I have a question!” when he shouted out the old femme stopped but did not yet turn to look at him.

“If I am not mistaken I did not ask if anyone had any questions.” She replied coldly turning to confirm who had asked.

“Well I'm sorry but, since coming here it has been repeated to me that the current chief of Kaon is Lord Megatron. Problem I have is that I know for a fact that the last time I checked the previous chief was lord Clench and I do not remember a Megatron being counted among his heirs. So I just want to know who is Lord Megatron?” He pondered aloud as he walked closer to meet in front of lady Grimshaw.

“So you had some education in your past, surprising.” she spoke as her steel gaze bore into him.

“I'd just like to know who my supposed master is.” Hot Rod met her gaze unrelenting. After a moment of silence she responded.

“He is revolutionary, that will have to suffice you for now.” And she turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Megatron so far has been mentioned heavily in this chapter, though he will be introduced in the next one I promise. I did quite a bit of research about harems for inspiration for this fic, though the harem in this story will be it's own thing ultimately.


	3. The Celebration

Hot Rod finished his last lap around the race track, it felt good to burn off his excessive energy. It helped to cool off his frustration as well, but only a little. It had been a few solar cycles since his arrival to the harem, in that time he was forced to study kaon history and culture and perform choirs around the harem. Hot Rod always hated studies and that appeared to not have changes over the vorns, it was just a whole lot of sitting still and he could never be still for long. He also hated doing the choirs, or really he hated anyone telling him what to do.

He wasn't cut out for this kind of life. As he transformed to cool off and begin to leave, he took a moment to watch the sparring practices in the center of the track. He learned that even though kaonite charges were not expected to engage in any actual combat it was still necessary for them to learn. Something about proving combative talents and being expected to teach their future sparklings about the art of war before they are sent to receive a more formal military education. Hot Rod and the other harem slaves were barred from learning this themselves of course. Lady Grimshaw taught that class personally.

He walked towards returning to the harem apartments, today was a rest and study day. He hoped to catch up with how the others were doing so far when he got back.

He did manage to learn a few things about Megatron from the other slaves. Megatron was apparently the nephew of the previous chief warlord Clench. Apparently Megatron had become well known within Kaon from his undefeated streak in the Kaon gladiatorial arena. He also learned that Clench had not actually fallen ill as everyone outside of Kaon believed, he was in fact mortally wounded from his match with Megatron in the arena. And it was after defeating him that Megatron rallied the citizens of Kaon to make him the next chief warlord. Hot Rod had asked if lord Clenches actual heirs retaliated, and surprisingly only Deathsaurus had, at least at first. He swore fealty to Megatron before even taking up arms against him. Apparently Deathsaurus was left in charge of his army but he was regulated to focusing his attentions on the western border away from Kaon. And when he asked about the other heir lord Overlord he was informed that Overlord continues to spend his time in the gladiatorial arena and has never shown any interest beyond that. Apparently lord Sixshot never contested Megatron's claim either and remains within Kaon.

It seemed unreal that someone with a smaller claim to the throne was able to sweep that very throne out from the rightful heirs, after killing the previous chief warlord at that. Hot Rod would say it was down right impossible. One thing is clear either this Megatron is really damn good or just lucky, but something inclined him to think it was more than just luck.

As he walked through the corridors he noticed a few slaves whispering and rushing quietly towards the executive wing of the harem.

“What's going on?” He asked one of them.

“Lady Grimshaw is having a heated disagreement with lord Soundwave in her office.” they replied urging him to keep his voice down as he fallowed them.

“I thought no one was allowed in the harem?” Hot Rod asked.

“Lady Grimshaw's office is neutral ground, it connects to the main palace through a special entrance.” They whispered back. 

Well at least now Hot Rod knew there were other ways in and out of the harem besides the main entrance. They all gathered in Lady Grimshaw's waiting area for her office near the door to listen.

“Absolutely not! They are not in anyway ready to perform for lord Megatron let alone his warlords!” Hot Rod made out Lady Grimshaw's loud voice.

“Lord Megatron deemed talent and skill for this evening banquet unnecessary.” Spoke a cold monotone voice fallowed by an uneasy pause.

“Lord Megatron cannot be serious, they are now members of the sacred harem not mere trophies of war!” lady Grimshaw's voice rattled.

“Lord Megatron was gracious in providing you with the new additions to the harem that you demanded , lord Megatron could have benefited far more by just gifting them to his loyal supporters. Instead he kindly catered to your insistence on expanding the harem. Are you implying you are not grateful to our lord.” The monotone voice droned on.

“Do not even think that there is not a subject more loyal than I! I was the first from the palace to offer my undying loyalty, even as the chaos of lord Clenches death had consumed the palace I saw and acknowledged his potential and ambition! I have never once faltered in my belief that lord Megatron will become one of the greatest rulers of Kaon history! And have I not proved it, have I not sacrificed for it? Have I not provided slaves of my own harem as gifts to help pacify those same unruly warlords in preparation for our lords ambitions?!” Lady Grimshaw proclaimed in anger.

“Lord Megatron acknowledged and was thankful for your service, which was why you were provided with the slaves you so sought. However he has need of you and the harem one last time.” Spoke the toneless voice.

“One last time you say. So it has finally begun?” Lady Grimshaw's voice spoke with calm realization.

“Indeed. Soon the harem can return to it's normal function.” The faceless voice confirmed.

“This goes against every long held tradition in the harem.”

“Then perhaps it would just be better to merely gift them instead?”

“No! They belong to the harem.” There was a small stretch of silence.” Tell lord Megatron that I do not approve with these breaks in tradition.” she said with a defeated sigh.

“Then you agree with the lord Megatron's demand?” That ever steady voice asked.

“I do.” replied stern but reluctant voice.

“Be sure they are made prepared for the nights festivities.” With the last word Hot Rod heard heavy peds and a door close.

Then the door to lady Grimshaw's office swung open and the group of eavesdroppers were face to face with Lady Grimshaw.

“Can't a femme have a private conversation her own Office!” Lady Grimshaw yelled at the small crowd to disperse it. As the group of slaves scattered to return to their forgotten tasks lady Grimshaw called over to Hot Rod.

“Hot Rod! You, Bluestreak, Shiv, Redshift and Touch have been summoned by Lord Megatron to serve his guests tonight at his feast. Go find and tell the others to get prepared for the night.”

“Uh, yes mam.” said Hot Rod unsure of how else to reply as he rushed down the corridor to find and tell the others. Something about this didn't sit right in his engine.

* * *

Hot Rod felt a little ridiculous. They had spent the good portion of the afternoon getting polished, having decorative painted accents applied and magnetized metal jewelry adorned on them. Nothing that would impede his movement and nothing too over the top, but any amount of decoration was over the top for Hot Rod.

As they began to head towards the harem entrance though Hot Rod began to forget about how ridiculous he looked, being replaced with a fast growing unease. Lady Grimshaw was there escorting them along with some of the harem guards. She was well grim as usual but something about the way she walked made her seem very sullen.

When they reached the large doors they stopped and lady Grimshaw turned to them.

“Good luck.” she said abruptly and turned to walk back.

“Good Luck! Thats all you're going to tell us that all you're going to give us.!” Hot Rod found himself yelling in rage. At this lady Grimshaw turned and gave them an almost sorrowful look.

“I'm afraid that is all I can give you. Out there the only thing that can protect you is lord Megatron's will.” And with that she turned and left.

The harem doors opened for the first time since Hot Rod and the others entered, but now Hot Rod found himself dreading the thought of leaving. Looking at the others he knew he wasn't alone in this.

They fallowed the front guard and the other guards walked by their sides through the palace hallways. A few servents and staff along the way stopped to gawk at them as they walked by, Hot Rod never felt so oddly exposed. The sensation was weird and unfamiliar to him, he was used to others eyeing him so why was this different.

Finally they reach another large set of doors, these ones angular and foreboding unlike the entrance to the harem. The doors then opened and the guards ushered Hot Rod and the others inside.

Hot Rod entered through the entry way into the large throne room. The room was filled with with loud chatter and boisterous voices, Hot Rod could see numerous large and armored bodies some telling gruesome tales of battle and others rough housing in a test of valor and strength. These bots were just how he pictured the ruling class of Kaon, and that made his reality much more terrifying. Everyone tells tales of the terrifying viciousness of the warriors of Kaon to sparklings in an attempt to scare them into behaving, up close they were infinitely more horrifying than any of those stories. Primus how did anyone find the courage to face these monstrosities in the field of battle. 

Tables and seating was set up in front of the foot of the stairs to the throne, and there Hot Rod for the first time was greeted with sight of his true captor seated on his throne. Chief Warlord Megatron was a large bot not any larger than most of the bots in the room but somehow cast a far more imposing figure. His body was left grey with numerous battle nicks and wields, he possessed no noticeable adornment on his form, the only thought it seemed to his design was for practicality. Despite all that his form commanded attention, he sat rigid on his throne with restrained and careful strength. His face showed little expression and was built like it was crafted for a statue, leading up to his piercing red optics. They continually scanned the room with thoughtful observation. 

Next to the Chief warlord was a smaller throne where a sleek and elegant seeker sat. Rodimus was surprised, that must be the lords bonded he heard of before but no one had told him that the queen was a seeker from Vos. The seeker was colored in reds,blues as well as black and white with adornments and finery befitting a noble bot of Vos. The seeker sat reclined with his legs crossed looking some how both bored and agitated. It must have been a political bonding since both bots could not have painted such starkly different images. Behind the thrones on Megatrons side stood a still and silent blue and silver bot his face obscured behind a cold mask and visor. On the queens side stood to more seekers, appearing very similar to the queen himself with the exception of one mostly in the color of teal and the other of purple.

Hot Rod was still taking it all in when he was handed a pitcher of fine high grade energon by a servant and motioned to serve the attendance of the nights celebration along with his fellow group members. Hot Rod was quickly motioned over by a large bot to refill his drink at one of the tables in front of the throne. Still overwhelmed Hot Rod complied with no question as he meandered his way to the table.

“Ooo we finally get to see the new additions to lord Megatrons heram.” belted one of the large bots at the table as Hot Rod moved to fill his companions drink.

“So exciting to see some beautiful new faces, those slavers really found some good ones.” another one ogles at Hot Rod's form, normally Hot Rod would ignore this but given his circumstances it makes him uncomfortable.

“Course Megatron has to hog all of the real pretty ones for himself.”

“Must be good being the chief!” They laughed as Hot Rod finished pouring the drink. As he prepared to pull away a large dark servo wrapped around his waist and pulls him to the bot in question.

“Where are you going sweet stuff, you're here to entertain your masters guests aren't you.” The bot was large much like everyone else in the room with black and gunmetal grey paint and nasty mean grin. Hot Rod was caught off guard by the audacity of the act.

“Hey Whoa Motormaster! You can't just grab Megatron's property like that!”

“If Megatron is so bothered by it let him say so!” He said grinning up to Hot Rod hoisted upon his chase as his other servo tilted Hot Rod's face to greet his own. Hot Rod steeled a look towards the warlord to see his reaction towards the manhandling of his property, disheartened to see the warlord calmly observing the room as the bot to his side relaid something to him, he was unconcerned. Recovering from his shock Hot Rod forced himself to regain composure, he forcefully shook the hand from his face.

“Hands off the merchandise aft wipe!” he scowled as he made to push himself away. The bots grip never weakened and never buckled, laughing the large bot grabbed Hot Rods servo and pulled him by the servo to his face. He whispered to him in a malicious tone.

“I read your file, says you were common shareware. It also said that you give great head.” Hot Rod was struck, just who all has access to this slagging file. And he was once more reminded of his burning hatred for Dealer and these slagging kaonites.

“Oh I do, for paying customers that is!” He snarled and barked back in the bots face. The bot chuckled his grin growing longer. Then they were interrupted by a booming voice that instantly quieted the room.

“Gentlemechs I must welcome you for joining me in this most joyous of celebrations!” Spoke Megatron as he stood up from his throne. The large mech holding Hot Rod turned his attention to Megatron firmly placing Hot Rod on his lap, purring as Hot Rod struggled. 

“What's the occasion anyway!” Yelled someone in the crowd.

“Yeah if I didn't know any better I'd say this is a victory celebration, oh but last time I checked there hasn't been so much as a skirmish in over a decavorn!” There were disgruntled noises and agreements from the crowd.

“Yeah Megatron you promised a war! The biggest of wars if I am to remember you correctly! So I'm just wondering when we are finally going to see some action?!” There were cheers from the crowd in support of the question then silence when Megatron raised his servo.

“I more than understand your frustration and I appreciate your patients, for this is indeed a celebration of Victory!” There was confusion in the crowded room at the statement and voices spoke over each other, finally one rose above them.

“What do you mean! I was not made aware of any of our armies marching from Kaon!”

“Because dear Scorponok one was not needed. Tonight I have just received word upon Tarn's agreement to surrender!” The room was bustling with frantic queries, Hot Rod was equally shocked upon the news that the city of Tarn with its great mines and smelters fell. Again silence as Megatron spoke. “I would like to give thanks to Soundwave, his spy network was able to infiltrate and dismantle Tarns defenses leaving them vulnerable. All that was needed from there was a well placed threat and after a deca-cycle of negotiations Tarn is now ours!” The room became a mix of confused noises.

“If you had just sent me and my seekers we would have had Tarn in a Day!” Shrilled the formally quiet queen.

“Quiet Starscream!” Megatron barked.

“This is not what you promised us Megatron! You promised that we would have battle and spilt energon the likes of which the world has never seen! Not peace talks but complete and glorious victory!”

“And you shall have it! And you will have it soon! I promised you a war, a war to end all wars and to accomplish that we needed Tarn. Kaon is magnificent but it's resources are not nearly enough to supply us with all the weapons and material we will need, but Tarn does! And now it's ours! In just three Quartex the whole of cybertron will know the full might that is Kaon!” The crowd boomed with bombastic cheering fallowed by a chant.

“All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron!” The chant ringed in Hot Rod's audios. All this time Kaon had been quiet it had been preparing for complete and total conquest, it now all just dawned on Hot Rod that he was bearing witness the start of the bloodiest war since the War of the Primes hundreds of thousands of vorns ago. The horror of this realization shook him to his core.

“I still say that if you had just sent me and my seekers we could have saved all this time that was spent on securing Tarns surrender!” The queens screeching voice penetrating the cheers.

“And what then Starscream would we have had to build our weapons, who then would we have had to enter the mines. No if I had sent you and your seekers there would have been nothing left of use in Tarn. More time would have been wasted rebuilding the city so it could be usable once again, no your time will come when I say so and only when I say so.” Megatron cast an imposing shadow over his queen and bonded as the former shrank in his smaller throne, the scene only being interrupted by Motor master's voice.

“And what of the spoils of war lord Megatron?! It would hardly be a victory celebration with out the claiming and degrading of new slaves?!” Hot Rod froze in his place on Motormaster's lap as Megatrons attention and ire was drawn to the large motor vehicle as the crowd rose up in agreement.

“But if I remember right Shockwave receives all the new slaves now, except you just received a few new ones for your harem! Now I don't want to speak badly of our great leader but doesn't that just seem a bit unfair that you yourself are allowed such a luxury while we your loyal commanders and generals must go with out?!” The question received cheers in agreement even as Megatron's optics pierced into Motormaster before regaining himself. 

“Of course you are correct Motormaster, it is not my intention to deprive my men of such luxuries as I in contrast do not. For tonight you all can degrade them as much as you like.” Cheers were heard as shock and fear seized Hot Rod's spark. He was startled by the sudden burning sensation of Motormasters servo painfully groping his cod piece and interface panel.

“You hear that sweet spark I got permission to do to you what ever I want.” Motormaters breath ghosted over Hot Rod's audio as he palmed his panel.

“Great job boss.” Hot Rod heard as the group at the table began to encircle him.“Now this is a real victory party.”

Hot Rod felt the increase of pressure to his panel from Motormaster powerful servo, it was a threat to allow him access. Hot Rod began to resign him self to his capture despite the sickening pooling in his internals he knew this could only end one of two ways and he would prefer to avoid as much pain as possible. Reluctantly he opened his panel to the table. Motormasters too thick servos immediately invaded his too dry valve causing him to seethe in pain.

“Good mech.” Motormaster sickeningly purred in his audio.

“Frag you.” He bit back.

“Oh I will so enjoy breaking you in.” he growled as Hot Rod heard the click and unsheathing of a pressurizing spike from under him. Before Hot Rod could say anything Motormaster stuck his digits from his other servo in his mouth.

“Come on boss don't hog him to yourself.” said one of the bots at the table as Motormaster replied by slamming Hot Rod onto the surface of the table, the pain and shock knocked the wind out of him. Motormaster's servos forced his hips up baring his raw barely moist valve to the black semi, as his digits returned to the front of his face and into his mouth prying it open in invitation. 

“Fine but I get his valve first, entertain yourselves with his intake in the meantime. His file said he was used to this kind of treatment.” Hot Rod drooled and vented hard around the digits as he felt the jabbing of Motormaster's other digits return to assulting his valve as he heard the pressurizing of more spikes.

“Wow boss you planned for this! Thats incredible!”

“Don't say I didn't do anything for you degenerates, now keep his front busy while I work from the back.” One of the bots clamored on the table and teased Hot Rod's mouth with the front of his spike, with his mouth being lodged open he didn't have the option to refuse. Then the spike was pushed into his mouth as Motormasters digits retreated. The spike forcefully pushed it's way down to his intake making Hot Rod gag from being unprepared. On his other end he felt Motormaster poking and proding his valve sensors in an effort to try to make him lubracated, appartly taking too long for his liking Hot Rod could hear him spit on his servo and return the solvent drenched digits to his valve.

After a few moments of spreading his spit in Hot Rod's valve and a few long thrust from the bot in his front he felt the tip of a very large spike prod his valve as Motormaster lined himself up. Hot Rod forced himself not to panic and reminding himself to relax as much as possible, this wasn't the first time he found himself in a bad situation. It was better to just let them use him till they eventually tired. 

As he began to feel the stretch of a too big spike invade his valve he began to distance himself mentally from his predicament. If he concentrated on his surroundings the pain would dull like always. He looked around the table (as much as he could) the cups, plates and differing forms of energon were pushed to the floor, such a waste he thought as he was vaguely aware of a powerful thrust pushed him forward making him gag again from nearly choking on the spike. He was some what aware of thick liquid pouring down his tubing almost gaging him again as the bot and spike retreat. Before another bot came forward to replace the other he took another glance around the table, there were two other bots stroking their cables waiting a turn. That didn't bode well he thought as another spike jammed down his throat.

He switched to listening around the room as he was thrusted back and forth, he could hear complaining from the table, something about someone taking too long. Then he heard a shout from a distant table “He's still sealed!” fear came alive again inside him as his thoughts went to Bluestreak and then the others and then settled into shame. There was nothing he could do for them. 

In the back of his processor he registered the sensation of frantic powerful thrusting before his valve stung from hot transfulid painting his insides. He noted the large spike retreating then the world shifted and he realized he was pulled onto his back as he was presented with the spike in question in his face, he was prompted to clean it off, he did so with no resistance as he felt another smaller spike enter his filthy valve.

From this angle he got a good view of the throne where Megatron still sits. He and his Queen were talking, or rather his Queen seemed to be chewing him out til Megatron responded with a what could only be a threat the way the Queen shy'd away. But as soon as the tyrant backed off the Queen went right back to giving him an audio full. Even from here Hot Rod could feel the anger from the great warlord mount. Megatron continued to scan the room it seems as an attempt to ignore his screechy Queen. 

As his optics wandered they made direct contact with Hot Rods, the warlord made no reaction to Hot Rod with his mouth continually assaulted by an offending spike as his valve was molested from the inside. The longer the warlord stared the angrier Hot Rod became, he was the reason for this for all of it. Hot Rod may be powerless but he would burn in the pit if didn't do something.

In a quick instant he was able to push himself off of Motormaster's slagging spike and yelled with all his strength.

“What the frag are you staring at Buckethead!” the room got a little quieter and the assailants surrounding Hot Rod Froze.

“How dare you speak to your masters like that! Lord Megatron allow me to concoct a suitable punishment for this whelp.” The Queen stood in fierce defense, then Megatron rose from his throne placing a firm large servo on the queens shoulder guard.

“That will not be necessary. I believe this little out burst requires my direct attention, besides I think it's about time I join in on the festivities.” A chill ran up Hot Rod's strut as the tyrant's optics bore into his own with cold subdued anger and a taste of lust.

“L-lord Megatron, you can't be serious.” The Queen faltered in shock with a hint of disgust as the warlord walked past him to descend the stairs.

“Of course it's important to remind my mechs that I am not above them at all times. Besides I'm in the mood to show a certain someone exactly where their place lies.” As Megatron approached the table the assailants started to move away. 

Megatron grabbed Hot Rod by the throat and hoisted him up into the air by it. It was a good thing Hot Rod couldn't be strangled because he surely would have been with the crushing grip as strong as it was. The warlord lifted Hot Rod up till he was inches from Megatrons face.

“You will regret those words.” he said quietly.

Then Hot Rods helm was smashed into the table, creating a crater sized dent and slightly cracked Hot Rod's head causing his optics to flicker as the sound and pain of the impact rang in his audios. Megatron griped his helm and hoisted him up again to fling him onto the undamaged portion of the table. 

Before Hot Rod could even come to his senses a heavy servo pinned him to the table as a thumb pressed unbearably hard into his recessed spike, even though the ability to pressurize it was taken from him those sensors were still very much there and it burned. He screamed in absolute agony from the assault to his sensor net as he squirmed to try and fail to get away from his assailant. Just when the pressure was finally removed he was rammed with a massive spike to his valve, his body was so tense from the pain that his valve was unprepared for the assault. It was agony as the spike tore micro tears into his valve lining.

At some point he noticed the former occupants of the table returned around him as Motormaster returned his spike to Hot Rods mouth. Megatron set a slow but brutal pace, each thrust threatening to pound into his internals. As the pain finally began to dull Hot Rod was finally able to focus on his surroundings, anything to help him get his mind off of the pain. 

He could vaguely hear cheering and the normal rabble from before. He noticed Motormaster grinning down at him and vaguely registering the caressing of his face plates in mock affection. Looking upwards he was shadowed by Megatron himself, but the warlord wasn't looking at him, fallowing his gaze he realized Megatron was looking at his bonded, queen Starscream.

Looking back he studied the warlords face plates, he saw anger, lust and a growing satisfaction. The queen looked frozen, his face plates a mixture of horror, disgust, embarrassment and the smallest hint of lust. Hot Rod realized what was going on. Megatron was using him, that much was obvious but he was using him in the place of another. Anger welled in him once again, the fact that this slagmaker was just using him to teach the real object of his lust and frustration a lesson. Any satisfaction he may have gotten from his outburst melted away, the warlord just used it as sick justification to show his queen just what he wanted to do to him. Anything he did it meant nothing, he meant nothing.

He choked as Motormaster spilled his load down his intake. The the spike left his mouth to be replaced by another. Finally Megatron's thrusts grew more erratic practically pushing the new spike offered down his intake. Hot Rod watched as Megatron spilled into him with a final thrust, his gaze never breaking from Starscream.

When the warlord was finally spent he retreated, leaving Hot Rod like a used piece of scrap. Until some other bot took his place Between Hot Rod's legs. 

And so the rest of the evening went by much like that until the party finally died down and the guests hung over and well charged began to leave. Hot Rod received a finally pat on the helm as Motormaster left, as if in thanks for a job well done. After a moment Hot Rod moved to get down from the table, nearly falling over from the shock of pain to his strut as his feet planted onto the ground. He was grabbed lightly and found himself supported by what he recognized as two of the harem guards. Here to escort him and his fellow harem members back to the safety of their marble prison. 

In finally seeing the others he found that he was indeed the worst for ware, but he could tell the others were still in shock. Not yet being able to process what just happened to them.

After trying and failing to walk without faltering Hot Rod found himself cradled and carried by one of the guards. The act in stark contrast to what he just went through. As they made their way back to the inner sanctum of the palace and back to the harem Hot Rod was greeted by Lady Grimshaw waiting for their return at the entrance. In seeing the pathetic sight of the group she immediately directed the other harem members to send them to the baths and to help them in anyway they can. Almost like she cared.

Then she saw Hot Rod.

“Primus, what did you do to deserve such punishment child. Take him to the medical wing immediately, his helm needs to be addressed right away, wake Flat Line.” She commanded the guard and then one of the slaves as Hot Rod was rushed to a medical berth. 

Hot Rod felt his consciousness fading as the toll his frame took finally caught up with him once he found himself in the safety of these gilded walls. He barely registered Flat Line when he entered the room then all sense and feeling finally left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah we finally get introduced to Megatron in this chapter, as well as Starscream and their whole messed up dynamic. Which unfortunately Hot Rod found himself in the middle of, also unfortunately he is going to continue to find himself in the middle of them for a while. Needless to say this is definitely not his last encounter with Megatron. And things are looking like they are going to get a lot worse before they get better especially with war on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was probably half way through writing the first chapter when I realized the huge task I had laid out before me.
> 
> I got inspired by reading a lot of the slavery and kidnapped stories I have read on Archive of our Own and I thought I would really like to try this but write it from a slightly different angle, using inspiration from harems and concubines throughout history.
> 
> I apologize for the long first chapter, I realized I needed to write a lot to set up the setting and also the character that is Hot Rod/Rodimus before I could even get to the really good stuff. I'm hoping most chapters won't be this long but still substantial.
> 
> I am basing this world heavily off of Transformers IDW Ver.1 so many of the characters will be similar to how they are portrayed in the comics. Let me know what you think so far in the comments I would like the feedback.


End file.
